


Skylar

by Ineedapuppyandsomevodka



Series: Buddie Prompt fills [7]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, buck's a dad, it's just fluff, meeting Eddie for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka/pseuds/Ineedapuppyandsomevodka
Summary: Prompt fill: Buck and Eddie are both dads and they meet for the first time picking up their kids from school
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie Prompt fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107398
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Skylar

Life as a single dad is nothing like Buck ever expected it to be. Truth be told, Buck thought that by the time he had kids he’d be married and everything but sometimes life gets in the way of your plans and you end up with a Skylar. 

Skylar is Buck’s ever rambunctious 3-year-old daughter who’s about as tough as they come. He’s really glad that he has good health insurance because she’s already racked up quite the bill from jumping off of every surface imaginable. Turns out that traits like that aren’t taught, they’re passed down through some sort of genetic code because Buck sure as hell didn’t teach her to go running into every single metaphorical fire she could. His team at work like to give him crap for it all the time, saying that this was his penance for the number of heart attacks he’s given them over his time at the fire station. 

“Come on, Sky, we gotta go, sweety, you’re going to be late for school.”

“I’m lookin' for somethin'!” She yells from her room. 

“What are you looking for?” Buck says, walking down the hall. 

“There’s a new kid in my class, Christopher, an' he moved from Texas, so I wanted to show him that thingy you brought me back from Texas when you left me with Auntie Maddie last year.”

“Oh,” Buck nods, looking around her room before he finds the little tornado maker that he’d brought her home as a souvenir. “This?”

“Yeah!!” 

“Okay. Shoes on let's go.”

***

They hold hands as they make their way to school. Buck is wearing his work shirt so he can jog home, hop in his car, and head to the station without having to worry about getting crap for being late, again. 

Skylar is skipping beside him and humming a tune. He has to stop her from ‘rescuing’ every bug that she finds on the sidewalk about 5 times before they finally make it the few short blocks to school. 

“Hi, Christopher!” Skylar says loud and shrill, tugging on Buck’s arm to head into the play area. “Daddy, look! This is Christopher.”

“Hi, Christopher,” Buck says, letting go of Skylar’s hand so she can say hello to her new friend at school. He glances from Christopher to his dad, who is squatted right next to him, presumably saying good-bye to him. The man is gorgeous. He’s got honey-brown eyes, an amazing jawline, and hair that is moussed perfectly so it’s fluffy on the top of his head. He tries not to let his gaze linger, flicking it back to Skylar who nearly tackles Christopher, who’s on crutches, she’s so excited. He grabs her before she can. “We don’t tackle our new friends,” he reprimands softly before letting her go. “Sorry... I’m Buck,” He says and offers his hand. 

The kid's dad shakes it, “I’m Eddie, nice to meet you.” 

“Nice to meet you too. I hear you just moved from Texas. What for?” He asks, feeling a blush creep upon his cheeks. “Sorry, she- Skylar- told me.”

“Yeah, no, I figured,” Eddie replies easily. “For work, actually.”

“Oh, nice. Anywhere I might know?”

“Depends, do you work there?” Eddie asks and gestures at Buck’s LAFD shirt. 

“Oh, yeah, yep, I do,” he nods, trying to not look like too much of an idiot. 

“I’m starting my probie year with you guys. I just passed all the tests and everything. Start my first shift today.”

“Nice!” Buck says, maybe a little too excited for his own good. “What station are you at? Do you know?”

“Uh, 118, I think? With Captain Nash.”

“Small world,” Buck grins. “That’s where I work.”

“Nice. Well, I better get going, if I want to make it on time. See you at work?”

“See you at work?” Buck grins. 

Work was going to get a hell of a lot better if he gets to stare at _that_ all day.


End file.
